


Appetency

by Animillion



Series: Twisted little things [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal, Angst, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Dr. Xeno mentions, Drugs, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Interpret the woman as whoever you like, Jealousy, M/M, MMA fights, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsessive!Senku, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Predator!Tsukasa, Punishment, Rewards, Rim job, Senku is 14, Spanking, Stalking, TKS, TheKingdomofShipping, Throat Fucking, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Senku knew Tsukasa had won for him tonight. Because he is watching. Now he heads to his hotel room- where he shouldn’t be. All to see the man sooner. But Tsukasa doesn’t arrive in the room alone. There is a woman, and Senku is furious.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: Twisted little things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763863
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Appetency

[ _That ends my current theory at least._

_By the way, I’ve noticed recently that we have surpassed 300 emails to one another, and I don’t even think I’ve asked if you have any other hobby’s or pass times? If you’re interested in sharing that kind of stuff with your mentor, feel free._

_SCIENCE IS ELEGANT!_ ]

Senku thinks of his mentors email as he pumps his aching member, ogling at the television screen. Tonight was a night Tsukasa was fighting a tough opponent. One who matched him in weight and almost in size. He has a mean look on his face as he draws back from the man. 

_Elegance_

Was a word his mentor, Dr.X, used so frequently. But Senku didn’t understand the true meaning until he started watching Tsukasa’s matches. 

Sweat drenches the man’s pectorals, shining against the slight dip of his clavicle. Senku swallows thick as a slight curve comes to the fighter’s lips. Senku told him he would be watching tonight. Because Tsukasa had seemed almost upset that he couldn’t spend as much time as he had wanted to with the boy recently. It was no matter, his declaration gave the man motivation to win. 

Senku doesn’t understand why he had gotten so hard from the match. It had all started just fine. He hadn’t watched the first 30 minutes of the viewing. It was all just fan service and screen time. But when he heard the man’s name and the cheering of the crowd he couldn’t help but stare. It bugs him when the camera moves to something else. Someone else. All he wished was to see Tsukasa again. How he had let the robe fall from his shoulders before entering the ring. 

How his eyes were focused and intimidating. It shot something grimy up his spine. Now he strokes himself to the man who calculates his opponents every move. 

[ _And to your question before, yes, I like watching MMA matches._

 _Ishigami Senku_ ]

He only watches Tsukasa’s. But it was something he does outside of science research. 

[ _Oh? That’s quite a 180 degree turn from your science lessons, what is it that you like about them?_

 _SCIENCE IS ELEGANT!_ ]

Senku hadn’t thought twice about his reply at the end of the next email he had sent. 

[ _What I like about MMA matches is the men._

 _Ishigami Senku_ ]

He thinks now, as sugar white bliss drops over his knuckles, that his mentor probably hasn’t replied back because it feels awkward. He is a growing boy after all. His teens is a very delicate stage for his sexuality and personality to grow. He is 14 now, only by a month, and he ignored the part of him that regrets it. 

The bell rings as he pants and watches Tsukasa pant on the screen in turn. He looks victorious. Grinning because he knew Senku was watching. He won the match for him. 

Not long after the match ends, he is cleaning himself and packing his back pack. He knew where Tsukasa’s hotel was for the night in central Tokyo. Senku can’t help himself. He can’t wait until the man is home again. He needs to see him. Needed to feel him. To kiss him. 

In all these years, he cannot believe he’s fallen for the man. The one who’s defiled him. Who pins him to walls and shelves and couches to touch him. To tell him how much he desires him. Makes a point to tease his body and mark it with his mouth. If only the crowd knew what Tsukasa has done. They wouldn’t be cheering so happily. 

Senku is sure a lot of the displays of aggressiveness are nothing but an act. Just like the intimidating, soft but otherwise innocent alpha male act he puts up on television. Tsukasa was dominant for sure. But he has a deeper layer to him. Ever since he had found out about his sister, he has seen that. He knew the act was to scare him off. But if anything, it only draws the young scientist closer. 

Senku can do whatever he likes most of the time. He was independent. Greedy. Ambitious. Stubborn. Senku watches the lights go by as he eagerly rises the train. There’s not many people on tonight. 

And when he steps off, he’s crowded again. Traversing this side of the city was a bit intimidating. It was nothing he’s never done before. The lights and the glamor. The people bustling about. 

It was charming. He would almost consider living around this place. Well, only if Tsukasa wanted. The object of his affections is in a large scale hotel. He’s sure he’s tired from the night and wouldn’t even get to enjoy the stay at such a nice place. 

The front of the hotel is crowded. He realizes he is not the only one who knew where the star of the night is. 

All the girls and interviewers are chatting about. They don’t even notice him sauntering by. Head first focused on what he’s doing. He sits in the lobby and pulls out his self made computer. 

Hacking into the WiFi only takes a mere five minutes for this special laptop he’s designed just for the occasion. And browsing their room files is too easy. He smirks at himself. Dr.X had told him science was powerful for a completely different reason than he himself thought it could be. 

Science was powerful, and he’d use it to his advantage if he could help it. 

_Shishiou Tsukasa, Room 1009, vip suite._

He is sure that Tsukasa’s manager is paying for it. Or maybe the stadium in which they fought. He knew the other didn’t care to have it too luxurious. A normal room would have sufficed for him. 

Replicating the key card takes a bit more time, and he has to be careful not to be noticed. He’s sure though, someone will just pass him off as some brat that was left to his own devices tonight. Maybe his parents were neglecting him while they were out drinking. Perhaps he was locked out of their suit until they returned. He smiles at the thought. Oh how wrong his imaginary passerby’s were. He was going to be the VIP of this suite tonight. 

The key card is ready, and he closes his laptop- name covered up on the back so no one could call him by name. Bouncing on his heels as he rides up the elevator. 

And once the replicated key card successfully opens the door, he sighs in an odd happiness. 

The suite is untouched- save for housecleaning. And he marvels at the sight. There’s a kitchen and a living space. upon first entering. An open door to his left reveals the large bedroom with an attached bathroom. The bathroom is just as large, with an open bathtub. No, not bathtub. A jacuzzi. He marvels at such a sight. Though, he thinks the design is almost poor. Tsukasa has put his things away in the sliding closet already- and the smell of his cologne infiltrates his nose. It’s amazing, and he can’t believe how much he’s missed it. 

Tsukasa has a balcony as well, attached to the living space. The view is quiet beautiful. Ten stories high no one could see you from here. And he glances off the side to the bottom with a small smile. Maybe Tsukasa would punish him out here. Make him yell and scream and beg for him to the loud world bellow who would not listen. A shiver runs up his spine. He looks to the crowd below. 

They hover more as a limousine pulls up, and he is certain it is his knight in shining armor. He licks his lips, hurrying back inside. He hides his bag within the sliding closet and hides his shoes under the bed. After all, if someone was to come in before or with Tsukasa, it’d be a little odd to see someone’s shoes laying around. 

It takes about thirty minutes, and he watches live news from the front of the hotel as he lounges on his bed. Tsukasa is smiling handsomely. His cheeks are lightly tinted pink and Senku can tell he’s been drinking. There’s a woman who had went ahead of him, and he wonders who she may be. He’s changed into a taught black blazer with a dark green tie. The button down under it was as white and handsome as his smile. Senku wonders if his shorts and T-shirt would do for him. He thinks again, and decides that it is perfect. 

When the victor finally enters the hotel he puts his phone in his pocket. The sheets and the comfort of the mattress was amazing. Senku knew they would spend the night ruining them. He sighs in happiness. 

Then he hears the front door of the room opening. And instead of simply Tsukasa and maybe some colleagues, he hears a woman giggling. 

He stops in the middle of getting up off of the bed. If he was accompanied, Senku had simply planned to hide for awhile. But this is no normal company. He hears the smacking of lips and the clunk of shoes being left by the door. 

He swallows thick and stands there. Waiting to be discovered. Waiting to see her. The woman who was on his Tsukasa now. His Tsukasa. He won the match for Senku, and the teen knew it. And as their eyes meet across the doorway he can tell how that was true. Tsukasa’s garnet eyes widen. 

Senku drinks in the image. His hand is on her waist and she is clinging with her arm around his neck. She’s in a dazzling blue dress that comes down mid thigh. Her hair is over her shoulder and she’s giggling up at him. Who was this blond haired woman? What did she want with his Tsukasa? She’s pretty, curvy hips and a round ass. Her legs are slender and smooth and wrong. Adult, all too wrong for Tsukasa. 

Tsukasa looks like he’s been caught cheating. To Senku, he has. But after the fact that he’s here settles into him, he looks angry. Mimicking the face of annoyance Senku was giving him. 

The woman seems confused that Tsukasa has stopped and turns to see Senku. She gasps in surprise and jumps back a little onto the man. 

“What- who are you?”

“I should be asking you the same thing.” Senku snarks at her squeaky voice and praises himself for not having gone ahead and dragged her off of the nearby balcony. 

“Senku,” Tsukasa says firmly, “what are you doing here?”

“Wait- Tsukasa you know this kid?”

Senku swallows thick at that. What would he say now that Senku has chosen not to hide? He wasn’t going to sit back and listen to Tsukasa make love to some woman who didn’t even have a clue of what he likes. He is all Tsukasa needs, and he knew he was.  
He wants to answer for him, but Tsukasa has beat him to the punch. 

“Unfortunately, I do.” That hurts, and Senku bites his lip at it, “he’s a big fan of mine, and I thought we had settled this issue of his obsessive behavior, but I suspect now he’s off of his medication... isn’t that right Senku? You can tell me the truth.”

It clicks right away that Senku should be playing an act for the woman. Probably the best thing Tsukasa could come up with on the fly. 

“I,” he swallows and puts his hands behind his back, digging the tips of his toes into the room carpet, “I haven’t been, no, but that’s not why I came to see you- I really love you Shishiou-sama, I just wanted to congratulate you for winning that’s all.”

He loves the quirk in Tsukasa’s brow at his pity play. Trying to seem meek and harmless in an attempt to curb the woman’s defenses. 

“That’s what I thought,” Tsukasa let’s go of the woman and pulls out his phone. “I won’t call the police this time but I will have my manager contact your parents to come retrieve you.”

“But-“

“No buts, you know you cannot disobey me.”

The words rake an ecstatic electricity against Senku’s back. The woman seems to relax as she watches Tsukasa scroll for the managers number. 

“Have a seat over there while you wait- and stay put.” 

He points to the couch. 

Senku trudges there, trying not to make eye contact with the cyan eyes the woman is gazing at him with. He grins devilish to himself when he knew she could no longer see him. This was exciting, because his father is currently all the way across the Pacific Ocean. And he has no mother. Hopefully, though, he will be able to get this woman away. She looks twice as drunk than Tsukasa. But she still has her composure. That wasn’t good. Senku has some medicine with him, fun medicine. 

He had packed every instrument he knew Tsukasa likes. Giving him a buffet of choices on how to celebrate his victory. And yes, drugging Senku was one of them. He had found that out from experimenting with him without his knowledge a few months ago. 

The scientist strums his fingers against the soft fabric of the couch. Tsukasa whispers to the woman and leaves her side to ‘speak with his manager’ for a moment. 

Senku puts his face in his hands. 

“Hey,” the woman sits on the armchair at the end of the couch, “it’s alright, you’re just his fan right?”

Senku nods into his hand, biting his tongue rather roughly to produce tears. He curses that acting was never his forte. 

“I just wanted him to have fun because he fought so hard tonight.” He fake sniffles, begging for this to work. 

“Oh,” she laughs to herself and it strikes a cord with him, “you think he’d want you for that?” She is laughing at him now. 

“Senku, right?” He nods, “Tsukasa is a man... he needs a woman’s touch to feel celebrated for victories such as these... you managed to sneak in here so I’m sure you’re a smart boy... you understand right?” She smiles and touches his arm. 

He jerks away from her and looks up to her, glaring. “He loves me,” he sneers to her, “not you.”

She looks at him pitifully. As if he is a deluded boy who isn’t in a right state of mind.  
“No,” she shakes her head, “he doesn’t love you, look at what you’ve done already, causing him trouble when he could be having fun with me right now.” 

His eyes squint at her and flick to Tsukasa who he can see still pretending to talk on his phone on the balcony. A fire burns within him. This woman, he thinks, deserves every last ounce of malice he can muster in his rather illogical moments of emotion. He whimpers, and can tell she feels guilty almost immediately. 

_Sorry lady_ he bursts into tears and sobs loudly, rubbing his fists in his eyes, _but he does love me._

“What’s going on?” 

Tsukasa is back in the room and Senku wails louder. The cracking of his voice even hurting his own ears. 

“He just started freaking out like this- I think he’s upset you left.” Such a lie. 

If Senku was mentally unsound— or at least in the way they’re framing it —this woman was the last person he’d want to speak with. Who says that to a person who deeply believes something? She isn’t worthy of Tsukasa by a long shot and he wonders how the hell she convinced him otherwise. 

“Shishiou-samaaaa,” he whines and snot runs down his face, “you love me right? I-if you don’t love me I don’t know how- how I can go on.” He feels bad for playing it up like this. Playing on this woman who doesn’t deserve Tsukasa, all to make her feel awful for all she’s said to him. He bolts from the couch and to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him as he whines loud. The door locks for him. And he quickly heads to the closet where his bag resides. 

Senku doesn’t want this woman remembering anything about tonight. She got much too drunk and went to bed. That’s what he wants her to know. And if he got a full say in it- she would get so drunk she’d trip off of the balcony. But no. That couldn’t happen. Because then Tsukasa would be investigated and Senku wouldn’t let him take the fall. 

He dispenses a small tablet, not but two millimeters in diameter. There is knocking on the bedroom door and the juggling of the door handle as he keeps up his crying. 

“Senku, cmon open the door I don’t want to have to call the police on you again.” Tsukasa warns him. 

Senku yells back at him, “I don’t want to live if you don’t love me.” 

He wails again and there is quiet on the other end of the door. 

“I,” Tsukasa pauses and he can hear the woman saying something indistinguishable from this end of the door, “I do love you Senku, I don’t want you to die, so please, come on out for me.” 

Senku laughs to himself, hearing those words and replying was probably hard for Tsukasa to hear. Senku thought dying by choice was awfully illogical. And even for Tsukasa, he can’t see a future of that happening. He lets the silence stretch a moment and slips the pill into his pocket. He unlocks the door and opens it, peering out at him with a theatrical sniffle. 

“You love me?”

Tsukasa reaches out. When he caresses his face it’s sincere. Warm, fond, wiping away his tears with his thumb. Senku presses his hand into that palm. He preens and smiles at Tsukasa as he says, “why of course, now come on out before you do something you’ll regret.”

Senku lets him guide him out, loves the hand on his back as he is lead to the spot on the couch again. His face is smiling with a true contentment. 

He looks to the woman who’s cyan eyes have darkened and almost seem to burn holes into him. He smiles at her. 

“Sorry about earlier, I thought you had said Shishiou-sama didn’t love me.”

Tsukasa lingers at the words, and he knew the girl was caught in her actions but what could he say. 

“Let me get us some water.” 

Tsukasa heads to the kitchens fridge that is surely chock full of refreshments. He comes back to them. Three bottles of water in hand. Senku takes his with glee, thanking him and addressing him as _his love_.

The woman seems a little peeved still but she sets her water bottle on the coffee table with a small huff of defeat. 

“So what did your manager say, Tsu-Chan.” 

Senku glances to Tsukasa who seems surprised at the nickname but rubs the back of his head. “Well, the boys father said he’ll be here as soon as he can, he works across the mountain is the only one in Japan at the moment.”

Senku smiles at the lie, feigning a sad, “awww.” To his words.

He leans close to Tsukasa, who really shouldn’t have set next to him on the couch. Rubbing his head into his chest. 

“I wanted to stay with you all night, but I guess I can wait until Papa arrives.” He sighs and fidgets with the cap of his water. He looks to the woman who is obviously expecting Tsukasa to push him away and scold him. But when he doesn’t, she narrows her eyes at Senku. 

_Yes, be mad, I’m more than you._

Senku smiles innocently. After all, he’s just a kid with an obsessive stalking issue who’s cooperating. 

She sighs herself and stands, “I think I’m going to the powder room, excuse me.” She walks herself to the restroom, closing the door within the bedroom itself to the wash room. 

“Powder room,” Senku clicks his tongue and leans back on the couch, “What a _proper lady._ ” He makes fun. 

“Senku,” Tsukasa says firm again and he stills, eyes slowly drifting to meet Tsukasa’s gaze. “You’ve been bad.” He scolds. 

“I wanted to come congratulate you for winning,” he says and shifts to face him, “I couldn’t wait, I knew where you were staying so I thought it was best to go ahead and come here.” He is honest with him. 

Senku tries to lean in for a kiss but there’s a large hand gripping his cheeks. “How cute,” the true smile is begging to break Tsukasa’s current facade, “but this was a bad idea, do you know how much trouble you could be in right now if she had insisted on calling the police?”

Senku looks away, yes, he knew all to well how bad that would end up being. His father all the way across the sea would be contacted and he would hate to have to interrupt his astronaut training for this. Senku is supposed to be at least well behaved, after all. 

“But that woman... you don’t want to be with her- I can tell, you weren’t kissing her the same as with me.” Senku retorts to him and pulls away from his grip. 

“She’s an important person I’m supposed to be impressing tonight- or at least humoring, she’s the daughter of one of my... more important sponsors.” He explains to him. Senku makes an ‘oh’ face. He sits back again and looks at her water. He pulls out the little tan pill and looks to Tsukasa sheepishly. “You- you brought those?” His face reddens- but not in anger. 

“I didn’t know how you’d want it, but I found a better use for it anyways.” He grabs up her water, opening it and dropping the pill in before Tsukasa can stop him. He shakes it with fervor and grins as his frown deepens As it quickly dissolved. “There.” He sits it down, “now she won’t remember a thing of tonight.”

“Senku you have no idea how bad you’re being right now I-“ they hear the door open again and Tsukasa looks away from him. 

Senku knew he was mad. But if he really wanted the situation about to unfold to stop, he would stop him. 

She drinks her water almost too fast. She must be thirsty from the alcohol she’d previously had at the party. That’s what you get, Senku thinks. None of them speak the whole time. She is playing on her phone and ignoring Senku’s act of fondness and twisted adoration towards Tsukasa. Soon she is swaying in her seat, her eyelids drooping. 

“My dear, you look so tired,” ah Tsukasa was humoring Senku now. And he smiles as he gets up and goes to her. “Why don’t I take you to your room?”

She nods and holds her head, looking around as if confused to where she is. 

“Come with us Senku, you shouldn’t be left alone,” oh yes, they still had to keep this act up. 

Senku picks up her heels as Tsukasa picks her up and carries her out of the room. She holds onto him and he would be more jealous if she was in her right mind. But she isn’t. Her words slurring Tsukasa’s name and her gaze confused when she spots Senku, at least three times over. 

Her room is truly not that far, and he thinks it a good thing. 

He sets the heels neatly at the front of her own suite. Tsukasa lays her neatly in bed and caresses her hair- something Senku is not prepared to see. The man leans down to press a kiss to her forehead. 

“My apologizes for his bad behavior, he’s a brat that I spoil too much.” He whispers to her. She’s already passed out from the drug. Just like Senku had been the night Tsukasa used his unconscious body. He had apologized the next morning before Senku explained what he had done. 

Tsukasa closes the front to her hotel room quietly and sighs. Senku smiles almost expectantly. But he is cold on the way back to their room.

He doesn’t want to say anything until they’re inside. And when Tsukasa shuts the door behind them, Senku opens his mouth to explain again. 

But the fighter isn’t having it. He grabs his arm and drags him swiftly to the bedroom. All but throwing him on the bed. Senku’s heart races as he scrambles onto his back and sits up just as Tsukasa gets on the bed and hovers over him, grabbing his face again with his hands. 

“You’ve been bad, Senku.”

“I just wanted to celebrate your victory- the one that you won for me right? Because I was watching tonight...” He tries to say innocently. 

“That’s not the point here,” there’s a hand shoving itself up Senku’s shirt and he gasps as his nipple is toyed with rather rough. His chest is squeezed as if he has breasts and he whines under it. “You’ve committed several severe crimes this evening, do you know how worried that makes me?” 

Senku nods and gasps. 

“I need words, boy.”

“Ye-Yes.”

“You couldn’t wait until I was home?” He twists the pink bud and digs his nails into Senku’s face. “Couldn’t wait for me to come home so I could ruin you there?”

Senku grips hard onto the bed. “I’m sorry- I couldn’t wait- I couldn’t stop myself from coming to see you.” He admits and takes the punishment to his chest. 

Tsukasa growls in his face and he swallows thick. Tsukasa really is angry with him, and it’s not often he sees Tsukasa truly angry. 

“Take your shorts off and get on all fours. Now.” 

Senku doesn’t think twice. He does as commanded as if that’s what he’s born to do. And he’s sure if he didn’t do it, Tsukasa would anyways. It’s not until Tsukasa sits on the edge of the bed and pulls him over his lap that he understands what is happening. It’s embarrassing and he flushes red as Tsukasa lays a hand hard on his bare ass cheeks. The smack resounding through the room. 

“Ah- Tsukasa- please I’m sorry.”

His toes curl as the man uses his strength on him again. He’s sure even just after these two spanks his ass is bright red. It burns that way and he tries to look over his shoulder at the other. 

“You’re such a brat, how many times will I have to tell you that I don’t do brats?” He asks and there’s another ear ringing smack. The force crawls up Senku’s spine and he cries out loudly for the other. 

“I won’t do it again, I promise- _ah!_ ”

Senku’s fists curl into the bedsheets as he can feel the stink again. 

“No, you won’t, because if you do I’ll lock you away in my bedroom for the rest of your disobedient life.”

“Tsukasa,” Senku whimpers into the covers. 

“And you’re going to be punished until I’m satisfied- am I clear?” 

The young scientist nods into the sheets and bites hard at the fabric. 

“One.”

 _Smack_

Senku cries out into the bed and feels real tears dampen his cheeks. 

“Two”

_Smack_

His heart races with uncertainty. He is absolutely upset with what he’s done. How much worry he’s put upon the other. 

“Three”

_Smack_

Senku lifts his ass for the other, begging for the punishment despite how much it hurt. Tsukasa’s pinches in the ring looked awful, so it’s no surprised that his spankings hurt so bad. He’s sure he’ll have bruises but a part of him sickly enjoys it. 

Tsukasa is hurting him because he loves him. And because he’s a perverted bastard who’s probably getting off to it. 

“Eleven”

_Smack_

Senku moans for him. His prepared hole winks to the man and he stops himself a moment. Staring down at it. 

Senku looks back at him, expecting the twelfth blow. He doesn’t know how many Tsukasa is going for, but he knew his ass would be swollen red and bruised by the end of it. 

Senku feels his strong hand on his hip pull him into a different position. Tsukasa leans back a little, his tongue prodding at Senku’s hole. The teen gasps out his name and moans. 

“Tsukasa,” he hadn’t expected him to start this. Senku had definitely prepared himself for the other ahead of time. Cleaned himself out, stretched himself even before the match had begun earlier. Perhaps that’s why he had gotten so excited while watching. Too excited to not come see Tsukasa right away. 

His ass still tingles from the abuse of the others hand. He moans out loud as the tongue encircles his rim and he can do nothing but grasp onto Tsukasa’s thighs for support. His legs folded as the top of his feet rest on the others shoulders. Tsukasa was strong enough to throw him around like a rag doll and a part of that thought was too exciting sometimes. 

“I’m violating you, Senku, you do understand that don’t you?” 

Tsukasa asks him before dipping his tongue into his clenching void. Senku makes an unintelligible sound of surprise. Yes, Tsukasa was violating him. Doing things to him he couldn’t technically consent to- doing things that he wants but has not planned to want. 

Tsukasa has only used his tongue like this on him once before. Now he doesn’t know if his body is okay with such an intimate feeling. He grasps hard at his thighs, ass rubbing itself against the others tongue for more friction. A forceful hand on his hip stops him. He whines out into the air for Tsukasa again. 

“You said you were sorry to me, but you haven’t even begun to show it, Senku.” He had almost forgotten the punishment, given that Tsukasa was paying so much attention to his greedy parts now. 

Senku tried to look back at him. “What do you want me to do? I’ll do anything.”

“Since you’re so insistent on congratulating me, pleasure me with your body.” He maneuvers Senku off of him. Of course he can’t help but to wipe his tears with the back of his hand as he pulls himself further onto the bed. 

Senku can see that twinkle of interest in his eyes and his heart thumps a little in his chest. Tsukasa is mad at him, but he’s having fun. He’s not trying to be too mean. He leans into the touch. 

“You have a whore’s body, your little boypussy being played with made you so hard already.” 

Senku looks down in embarrassment. His erection stands proud and twitching. He had gotten used to having his asshole be called that by the other. But it was still flustering. He swallows deep as Tsukasa pulls out his own cock. He’s as big as ever and he, too, is stiff as a rock. He strokes himself a little to relieve the pain.

“Tsukasa,” Senku leans forward, bending a bit so he can run his tongue on the underside of that hardness. It tastes good. Smells like Tsukasa’s musk scent. Tsukasa low moans at the action. Tsukasa takes his hand to settle in Senku’s hair. Their position is a bit strange. With Tsukasa on his knees, fully clothed and cock out while Senku shifts to his hands and knees once more, lower half bare and throbbing as he comes to suck on his cock. 

Senku’s mouth encases him. The throbbing member twitching in his mouth as he hallows his cheeks and sucks gently. He feels like it will not be enough to satisfy. The hand in his hair is firm and guiding. This is something he loved to do for Tsukasa. Blow jobs were so simple and fun. It usually proved to loosen the other up some. 

Usually. 

Senku gasps and almost screams as his head is forced further down the length. Tsukasa knew his limits, yet is still forcing him further. He looks up to him pleadingly. The man’s lips are slightly open, that demon smile beginning to cross his face. Senku doesn’t want to ruin it. He wants to apologize to him properly and make Tsukasa believe he is sorry. Which, in some ways he was. He already knew Tsukasa was going to be a little upset. But the situation had him only making things worse in the end. 

“Take it all, Senku.” The command is firm and Senku tries to relax himself and swallow enough air before the thickness is infiltrating his throat. It burns. 

His throat clenches but it continues to push in. All the way until his nose is pressing against the others pubic hair and he is looking up with tears in his eyes. He can’t breath, and he doesn’t quite know how this is so pleasurable. But Tsukasa is moaning at him and he wonders what he’s done. He pulls Senku by the hair to have him come off of it. 

“Senku,” he gets the boys attention, “I’m going to fuck your second hole now, so pay attention.” 

Senku’s eyes widen as the air he got was barley enough before he is pushed back onto the length. Both of Tsukasa’s hands clasp at the edge of his skull. If he hadn’t felt violated before, he sure does now. 

The boy knew sometimes he was just holes for Tsukasa to fill. And most of those times he had learned to be okay with that. Now, as his throat burns and his eyes pour fat tears, he begs for Tsukasa’s release more than before. This experience could be softer. Like his first time giving head or being sounded. But now his throat is being torn apart by the others massive cock. His jaw cramps but he needs to keep it open for him. To take all his punishment as it is. 

Senku’s body can’t do it himself, but that’s no problem. Tsukasa holds his head still while watching his cock disappear down Senku’s throat. 

Senku tries to relax for him. Let his throat be open as it’s viciously fucked into. Above him, Tsukasa’s smile has grown. His brows furrow in concentration. He moans as Senku groans around his cock, choking in the process and body convulsing but Tsukasa continues on. 

The boy grips hard onto the sheets below him, the lack of proper oxygen is finally getting to him and his mind is becoming dizzy. The sheets hold reality and he intends to hold onto it until Tsukasa is satisfied. 

A few uneven jerks of Tsukasa’s hips into his mouth and he can taste him on his tongue. Tsukasa holds his head tight to his pelvis as his sweet orgasm spills down Senku’s addicting throat. Senku moans for him in his daze. He swallows around him, feeling him twitch inside and he decides he likes it despite how much it really hurts. 

Tsukasa pulls out of his mouth, the saliva already pouring down his chin is strung to the cock like glue a split second before breaking. He leaves his tired mouth open, trying to breath as his throat clenches and he coughs. The tears of pain rejoicing once again. His body forced a sob and he looks up to the other for reaffirmation. 

“You’re so good, Senku, I love you so much.” He purrs. 

Senku smiles at that, as he’s lead to sit on his own knees. There is a kiss on his neck and he smiles. 

“Tsukasa,” it sounds horrid from his abused throat. 

“Shhh,” Tsukasa shushes him and presses kisses to those tears. “You did so well, Senku, I forgive you for being bad.” 

Senku clings to the cloth of Tsukasa’s nice button down and cries. So happy that Tsukasa is no longer angry with him. They press their lips together. Senku loves the way it feels so tender. There’s a hand around his waist and he smiles. That woman could never be loved by Tsukasa. Not how he loved him. 

“Tsukasa,” Senku’s hands fumble with the buttons of his shirt, “I want to do it, I want to please you with my p-pussy.” He feels so shy in saying it. Tsukasa smirks and laughs against his lips. 

“It can’t be helped then.” 

Tsukasa pulls his tie from his neck with ease. He unbuttons his shirt and tosses it and the blazer to the side. The last was his trousers and underwear that he manages off in one go. And in that time Senku takes his own shirt off. He reaches his hand back to press his fingers into his hole. It’s still quite ready for the other, who’s cock is now slick with his saliva and cum. His throat aches but he doesn’t care. Tsukasa lays down for him, and he’s allowed to straddle. 

Pushing his still burning cheeks against the length, loving how he feels between them and rubbing against his hole. 

“This is what you wanted?” Tsukasa runs his broad hands over the others chest as Senku presses the head into his entrance. Slowly going down on the length until all of it is snug inside this end of him. He trembles and nods at the question. “To congratulate me?”

“Congratulations,” Senku trembles as he grinds on the man who’s deep inside him. By now it should feel normal. Because the cock fills out every inch of him so well, leaving no room for his pleasure to escape. 

“And if I hadn’t won?”

“Impossible,” Senku raises himself up and comes back down with a groan, “I knew you’d win.”

“So cute,” Tsukasa’s left hand travels along the others side and thigh. Loving the goosebumps that form from the pressure of his callouses. He uses his right to wrap around Senku’s forgotten and erect member. 

“Tsukasa,” he says in his movements, “you weren’t going to have sex with that woman right?” He’s truly hung up on it. He knew Tsukasa had to perform certain things to keep his sponsors good side but he never expected something like that. “I didn’t like her,” he whines and bucks his hips into the others lazily stroking fist. 

Tsukasa is looking at him with soft eyes. Like he wants to let him down gently. Senku can’t stand that look. 

“You’re _mine_.” Senku spits into a pant as his movements on him became more erratic quicker than he’d like. Bouncing up and down on the length as if his life revolved around it. “Because you made me this way, you violated my body and my heart and-“ the cock hits his prostate just right and he is seeing stars, his voice cracks, “My mind.”

His own cock feels good between Tsukasa’s strong fingers. Now that he was finally getting a chance to congratulate him, he was wondering if Tsukasa was hoping for something like this when he returned home. 

“You gonna cum Senku?” 

Fuck. Senku was close. All the abuse between his spanking and his throat fuck had made him horny in such a sick away. It had hurt as Tsukasa came down his throat earlier. And now that he’s finally getting to pleasure Tsukasa- and in turn his poor throbbing cock is being acknowledged by the others warm hand, he couldn’t help himself. He nods desperately as he rides him. His nails dig into where he’s steadying himself on Tsukasa’s abs.

“Congratulate me by cumming around me Senku, I want my prize to be you moaning my name, because you’re _mine._ ” 

“Tsukasa, I’m gonna cum- cum around your cock.” Senku closes his eyes and thinks back to his mentors emails. His other hobbies? Well, he couldn’t list _fucking an MMA fighter_ , now could he?

His body aches and trembles as his hole clenches around the length tight. He moans out Tsukasa’s name with his eyes squeezing shut. He spills over into Tsukasa’s hand. 

Opening his eyes he sees the man’s maniac, loving smile. He doesn’t stop stroking him. Not until Senku keeps bouncing on his cock, overstimulating himself until Tsukasa grunts and he feels a warmth in his stomach. 

“You’re so good,” Tsukasa coo’s to him and pulls him down. He presses a kiss to his lips and pets his hair back. Senku reveals in the fact that he has yet to pull out of him. “Let’s get you cleaned up, my love.”

Senku has a nice time in the bath with him. His ass throbs in pain and so does his throat, but Tsukasa takes good care of him. He laughs at all the supplies he bought before handing him clothes from his bag. 

Senku slips on pajamas and smiles when Tsukasa takes his place in the end next to him, holding him close. 

“I love you Tsukasa, even if you were going to have sex with that woman.”

Tsukasa chuckles and presses a kiss to his forehead, “I was never going to have sex with her, she’s not my type, as I said before, I was simply humoring her.”

Senku closes his eyes and shifts next to him.  
“Good, she was real awful.”

“Yeah, I know.” 

It’s quiet for awhile and Senku is happy he was able to give Tsukasa a suitable reward. 

“Senku.”

“Hm?”

“I love you too.” 

Senku feels his heart race. Tsukasa was his victor. And he was his reward. And they wanted each other more than they could let anyone know. That’s just how it was. 

Even if he knew it was wrong, Senku finds peace in these thoughts. The thought that he and Tsukasa would be together forever.


End file.
